1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to archery accessories and more particularly to a portable compound bow stand. The present invention comprises an attachment to compound bows and the like which allows them to stand in a substantially vertical position relative the ground, allowing easy display or quick access, a useful feature whether displaying or storing the bow in the home, hunting in the woods, or practicing in the field.
The preferred embodiment of the present invention comprises an accessory comprising a base plate which is affixed to the stabilizer hole of the bow, hinged, elongated support legs affixed to the base plate, and a leg bracket which is affixed to the lower limb of the bow, the bracket configured to store the support legs in an out of the way position when the bow is in use.
The present invention may also include a wrist strap affixed to the base plate to aid in the handling and aiming of the bow.
The present invention is adaptable to be used with almost any bow on the market having a stabilizer hole, providing an inexpensive, effective, and convenient way to store, display, or otherwise stand a compound bow.
2. Prior Art&General Background
Applicant knows of no prior art which teaches or otherwise contemplates a bow stand which is affixed to compound bows or the like.
The only prior art which applicant is aware comprises various "racks" which are independent the bow, for holding a bow against a wall or supporting on a deer stand.
For an example of a deer stand accessory comprising a bow support bracket affixed to the deer stand, see the "Unique Bowholder" by Unique Archery Products, Inc of Hartselle, Al.
Certainly, this prior art is fully distinguishable in apparatus and method from that contemplated by the present invention. Therefore, as for as applicant is aware, the prior art has yet failed to teach an accessory compound bow stand which is unobtrusively affixed to the bow itself, supporting it in a stable, vertical fashion, yet is able to be affixed to the bow in a "closed" position in such a manner as not to interfere with the use of the bow.